The monitoring of effluent discharge from a septic tank, prior to its discharge into a drainfield, is know, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,998 to Anderson, which discloses a screen positioned within a housing located downstream the septic tank. When the screen becomes clogged by suspended solids released from the septic tank, a float positioned within the housing and upstream the screen rises as a result of fluid level rising within the housing. Such is useful in warning of impending drainfield malfunction, but has no effect on the requirements for absorption of effluent within the drainfield. Absorption fields, such as the septic tank drain fields, receiving effluent from a treatment facility may be reduced in size by up to 50% of that normally required if the effluent is tested by a certified ANSI testing facility or NSF and meets the classification for a Class 1 effluent. As a result, a significant increase in usable real estate can result for replacement of ground space typically taken up by a septic tank drainfield. To achieve such a classification, a reduction in the organic matter including bacteria levels within the effluent must be achieved. Often times, septic tank filters rely on aerobic treatment of the affluent, as described by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,602 to Stuth, which discloses an aerobic digester mounted in a secondary compartment of the septic tank for receiving aerated waste frothed upward from the effluent within the tank and allowed to cascade downward over packing media. The use of filtering media having a high surface to volume ratio is desirable, yet leads itself to clogging and as a result replacement that is time consuming and often expensive. A need exists for an economical treatment of effluent easily accommodated by a typical septic tank system owner, which treatment reduces the organic matter including bacteria levels within the effluent to achieve the Class 1 effluent classification.